


Балада про Берестечко

by gladimdim



Category: Folk Songs
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladimdim/pseuds/gladimdim





	Балада про Берестечко

Над закривавленим болоті  
Нависла смерті тінь від ляха  
Ми вирвемося звідси разом або ж  
Помремо як подобає нам

Наш дух не програвавший в силі  
Звик в бою волю брать  
І жити ляхи нас не вчили  
І не навчать вони нас воювать

Стежина долі для нас все вужче  
Уходить в ніч із світла дня  
Козаки, чуєте? … Влучніше  
Ціль в чоло ляха!  
Ганебну смерть боягуз отрима  
Йому нема дороги в рай  
Поки самопал стріля - я воїн  
Хмелю, веди на ляха!

Китайкой очі ще не накриті  
Проб’ємо лаву ляхів тьму  
Ще двадцять тисяч козаків  
Слухняні слову твойому

В землю опустив погляд Іслам  
Він щось мовчазний й похмур  
Сьогодні свій меч я, мій Хмелю,  
В піхви вклав я, мій Хмелю

Що ти сказав?!!! А ну-ж бо, знову  
Я не дочув, ти повтори!  
Іслам йому ні слова  
А Хміль: Чуєш?!!! Говори!!!!

Обличчя Гірея посіріло  
Ведеш ти наді мною суд?  
Ти ж сам знаєш, нашу справу  
П’ять тисяч татар не вряту-ють

Я просто уже не вважаю  
І ці душі палить в вогні  
Сиріт і так уже достатньо  
І в Україні і в Криму!

Мабуть, хотів так мій Всевишній!  
Не сперечайся, це наш Рок!  
Хміль стиснув зуби до болі  
\- Ну як ти так вчинити міг?

Ні, я тебе не розумію...  
Ми двадцять п’ять тихеньких літ  
Вас, кримчаків, не зачіпали  
І не чинили вам кривди!

І ось, безглуздо так, без бою  
Сьогодні в самий влучний час  
Готових померти з тобою,  
Гірей, ти зраджуєш нас!

Іслам, отямся, це все слабкість!  
Готових на смерть ми вели!  
До тебе голосить кров черкасів  
Що в цю землю полягли.

Який полон, що це все значить?  
Гетьману в полоні - ні!  
Іслам, зупунись. НЕГАЙНО!!!  
Заніс я над тобою меч!

Клянусь Покровой що із глини  
Був створений… Зупинись!!!!  
Козаки не б’ють в спину...  
Іслам-Гірей, хоча б озирнись!!

Відповів Іслам - наді мною  
Знак долі, я втомився. ВСЕ!!!!!  
Тобі, черкасин з Запорожжя  
Пробачаю все, що ти сказав,

За те, що ти скрізь біль і сльози  
Пройшов зі мною стільки миль  
За вірність і за те, що друга  
Надійній не було й не буде!

Шумлять в болоті очерети  
Пече всіх сонце з височин  
Хміль, не кинув ти ж нас, це ж все правда?..  
Це знає лише Господь і ти!

Богун широкими пасками  
Прив’язан міцно до коня  
Черкаси, чуєте? Господь наш з нами!  
Тепер відходим ми назад в Україну!

І жити і помирати нам з нею.  
За мною, леви, на ворога!  
Хто честю дорожить своєю  
Але життя кому не дороге!

Внизу чекають ляхів палі!  
І ось, шаблі всі оголив  
Як леви, сотні українців  
Помчались мовчки на прорив

В останній самовбивчій атаці  
Як спокута всіх гріхів  
Нема страшніше за відвагу  
Коли вона приречена!

Їх смерть під Батогом відплатять!  
У них немає іншого шляху!  
Вдасться вирватись живими  
З трьох сотен лише двадцяти

По болотам перед світанком...  
Відходять душі в Небеса...  
Ну що ж?!.... Плата за волю...  
Була одвіку висока!...


End file.
